GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA
The GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (aka Cherudim Gundam SAGA, Cherudim SAGA, Seven Guns) is a variant of the GN-006 Cherudim Gundam that first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. It later appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 and "Gundam EX A", piloted by Leo Sieg and Lockon Stratos respectively. It also appeared as a Gunpla in Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue, piloted by Meijin Kawaguchi III. Technology & Combat Characteristic The Cherudim Gundam SAGA ('S'pecial 'A'ssault 'G'undam 'A'rms) is a special equipment version of the Cherudim Gundam designed for infiltrating enemy facilities.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Vol.013 Cherudim Gundam SAGAHigh Grade 1/144 Cherdum SAGA Type.GBF For this reason, it is armed with heavy weapons, and has a total of seven short-barrel guns. Ian Vashti, designer of the machine, equipped it with seven guns as he was inspired by the "Seven Swords" concept of the GN-001 Gundam Exia, and in fact, the Cherudim SAGA's development code was "Seven Guns". A specialized crystal sensor is located in the forehead for mid-close range combat, and in sniper mode, it slides down diagonally to around the eye level. The Cherudim's GN Shield Bits are removed in favor of a convenient GN Small Shield as they are not suitable for use in tight spaces. With the lost of the GN Shield Bits, the suit's rear waist-mounted GN Drive is now protected by additional armor pieces and a GN Missile Container. The suit's weight is also reduced with the removal of these bits. Overall, the new parts for the SAGA equipment is kept to a minimum, with the majority being guns. Although the Cherudim SAGA is developed for a different purpose, it still retains the long range capabilities of the original Cherudim, so the suit's strategy of shooting enemies from a distance is unchanged. Armaments ;*GN Beam Pistol :Same weapon as used by the GN-002 Gundam Dynames, a pair of them are stored in waist-mounted holsters. Small and easy to handle, they have less power than standard GN Beam Rifles, but have a higher rate of fire. ;*GN Beam Pistol II :A pair of GN Beam Pistol II are stored on the Cherudim SAGA's back. They have low firepower due to their small size, but are easy to handle and capable of rapid fire. Furthermore, the part below the pistol's barrel has anti-beam coating to block beam saber attacks, and can also parry other melee weapons. ;*GN Missile Pod :Similar to the Cherudim, missile pods are located in the front skirt of the Cheridim SAGA. The four pods will fold outwards to reveal a pair of GN Missiles in each pod, for a total of 8 missiles. The missiles are meant for short to mid-range use. ;*GN Assault Carbine :Cherudim SAGA's main weapon, it is a GN Sniper Rifle II modified with a shorter barrel for mid-range sniping missions. Maintains a high accuracy rate , and stored on the right shoulder when not in use. ;*GN Missile Container :Mounted on the rear waist GN Drive to protect it. Stores GN Missiles in the main compartment, and has GN Mines on the back of the container's hatch, which opens in a top-down manner. The GN Missiles in the container are different from those in the front skirt's GN Missile Pods, they are stubbier and thicker, and have no propulsion systems. Instead, they are launched via particles released from an explosion, and are meant for attacking enemies in extreme close range. ;*GN Small Shield :A small convenient shield mounted on the left shoulder, it can be removed and held in hand. Capable of generating a GN Field for a short period of time, and the middle crystal structure contains sensors for enemy detection. ;*GN Submachine Gun :A machine gun with the same level of ability as the vulcan mode of the Cherudim Gundam's GN Sniper Rifle II, it is for spraying a hail of beams over a wide area. Two of these weapons are stored on the legs. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System :When activated, the GN Drive maximizes its GN particle output which grants Cherudim Gundam SAGA three times the strength, speed, and firepower. Condensed GN particles saturate the MS frame, giving it a pink-reddish hue. Variants ;*GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Type.GBF :Appearing in episode four of Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue, it is a custom Gunpla of the Cherudim SAGA built by Meijin Kawaguchi III. The only difference is the change from a blackish color scheme to an urban camouflage greyish color. History Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Volume 013 Amy Zimbalist faced the Cherudim Gundam SAGA with his GNX-604T Advanced GN-X when his base was attacked by the former. As the narrow passageways in the base didn't allow Amy to use his MS to its maximum potential, he decided to intercept the enemy outside. Amy attacked the Cherudim SAGA as it left the base, and as expected, it fired a few shots before its rifle ran out of energy. Amy thought that it was his chance, but before he could attack, the Cherudim SAGA drew another gun. This repeated several times, until the Advanced GN-X reached its GN Drive Tau's operational time limit, and the Cherudim SAGA quietly left. Picture Gallery Cherudim Gundam SAGA.png|Front and Back View Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL1.jpg|GN Assault Carbine Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL2.jpg|GN Submachine Gun Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL3.jpg|GN Small Shield gn-006-gnmissilepod.jpg|GN Missile Pods & GN Missiles gn-006-gnpistolii.jpg|GN Beam Pistol II GN-006-SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (Type.GBF) (Battlogue 04) 01.jpg|Type.GBF's Sniper Mode close up (Battlogue 04) GN-006-SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (Type.GBF) (Battlogue 04) 02.jpg|Type.GBF face close up (Battlogue 04) Cherudim SAGA Type.GBF-Damaged.png|Type.GBF damaged face Cherudim SAGA Type.GBF Releasing Missile Container.png|Type.GBF releasing GN Missiles from GN Missile Container GN-006-SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (Type.GBF) (Battlogue 04) 03.jpg|Type.GBF firing GN Submachine Guns and GN Beam Pistols (Battlogue 04) GN-006-SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (Type.GBF) (Battlogue 04) 04.jpg|Type.GBF firing GN Assault Carbine (Battlogue 04) GN-006-SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (Type.GBF) (Battlogue 04) 05.jpg|Type.GBF activating Trans-Am (Battlogue 04) SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Cherudim Gundam SAGA.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla HGBF Cherudim Gundam SAGA Type GBF.jpg|HGBF 1/144 GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Type.GBF (2017): box art GN-006-SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Type.GBF (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Type.GBF (Front) GN-006-SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Type.GBF (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBF 1/144 GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Type.GBF (Rear) Fan Art Cherudim Gundam SAGA.jpg|Fan art CG, front view. GN-006SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Rear.jpg|Fan art CG, back view. Cherudim Gundam SAGA Outline.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA lineart Cherudim Gundam SAGA Kanji Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA Kanji Wallpaper Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper II.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim Gundam SAGA Sky Wallpaper CHERUDIM_SAGA_07.jpg|GN-006/SA Gundam Cherudim SAGA, Fan art CG References 00V Cherudim SAGA.jpg|Gundam 00V Vol.013 GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (Specifications & Profile) Cherudim Gundam SAGA LOL.jpg|Gundam 00V Vol.013 GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (Details) 00V Cherudim SAGA III.jpg||Gundam 00V Vol.013 GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA (Story) External links *GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA on MAHQ